The Edge
by reapersama101
Summary: Vanessa Rice is a graduate from Psychic Disturbances Academy. She's trying to move on from her life of the supernatural but then again, I guess she shouldn't have moved to Forks, Washington then. Sigh. Now, with the heavy familiarity of vamps she's done 4
1. Falling off

**I disclaim all and soon I'll find a more energetic way to disclaim but I'm tired right now, even if it is only eight o'clock. Yawn…..**

**CHAPTER 1.**

I wish I could be able to see the future but no. Maybe if I could see the future then I would've seen the giant clown head. Yes, you heard me right; Giant CLOWN HEAD! I do not like Mr. Chuckles anymore. After today, I threw out every single clown doll I've ever owned. Let me explain what was happening. Things had gone out of hand when someone decided they were going to attack my mayor. MY mayor. Never attack a chick's mayor without her saying so. "What do you mean, Van?" Ryan asked me with a yawn when I woke him up. "The summer parade, something's going down. Timer said so." I said. By Timer, I meant my source of all things going down in the town of Nicola. This might just be the last time I secretly save the mayor's ass before my family moves. I mean, seriously? Can you get any lamer than moving to the corner of the country? Ryan's been taking it hard so he should savor this chance.

"What do you mean?" Ryan groaned again as I pulled him into my truck and buckled him in. "I mean, Timer called me this morning and told me to get to City Hall before the Summer Parade goes off with a hitch." I said as I climbed into my driver's seat. "What'd he tell you exactly?" Ryan asked, finally allowing the info to sink in. "'Get down to City hall, do your job, blah, blah, blah and save the day!'" I quoted. Ryan gave me a glare and I raised my eyebrows at him. "He honestly said that!" I cried out in defense as I fishtailed over a corner and to the City Hall. It was already four o'clock but it was also only two days into Summer which meant that Ryan had been going into hibernation. I was going to need him if I was going to get all the way to the mayor's office. They don't just let everyone in, you know. Especially not me, with all the commotion I've made in this town. But that was for the town's safety! And one time they had the nerve to say I had planted a bomb when actually I had been disarming it when they came in. That's right, I can disarm a bomb.

It was something that we learned in PDA. That's Psychic Disturbance Academy, where they train psychics and other specials to do shit like this. Oh man, I was so going into retirement after this! I've been called 'the best' on many occasions, earned myself a spot on almost every baddy's hit list, etc. after I graduated PDA when I was thirteen. It's been three years since then and Ryan, my fellow graduate, has always been there to help me out. Now, PDA is no ordinary school. Of course we had to learn regular classes some of the time but mostly it was Psychic Divisionary class. I was an expert in PD. PDA has been secret for a while now but we've known about everything from vamps to wolves then back again for several centuries. I especially have run into some baddies in my time. I was really hoping that was going to change as soon as I got to Forks.

Anyways, back to the clown head. "What's supposed to happen?" Ryan asked and I shrugged as I pulled into the parking lot outside of the City Hall. I've come here so many times that I just can't remember any mission that wasn't here. I sighed in exasperation as I grabbed my bag of goodies and rushed into City Hall. "All I know is someone's going after Mayor Timmons and we need to stop them. As much as I hate the guy, I would hate him to die of an odd death. I'd prefer it to be from me." I said. I do often fantasize about sniping Mayor Timmons in the head, thank you very much. "You're kidding me. Why do people like our Mayor out of all people?" Ryan groaned as we entered the lobby. I rolled my eyes. "It could be the fact that his son hates him, he's pure rich and said son wants that richness." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you being snippy? I don't like it when you're snippy." Ryan whined. I rolled my eyes as I glanced around the bustling City Hall lobby. No one noticed us enter. I was in a casual outfit of a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a pair of fishnet arm warmers. My black high heeled stiletto boots made my jean legs swish slightly as I walked in the lobby. I inhaled deeply as I examined my reflection casually. My gold blond hair was let down so it swayed over my shoulders and covered over my blue-green eyes in a very beautiful seductive way. I loved it! My high pale white cheekbones stood prominent above my almond-shaped naturally coral lips. "I don't like it either so shut up," I snapped at Ryan. Ryan's about a year older than me however he acts so immature which is probably why he had to be held back a year in PDA. I smirked at that thought as I turned my head to examine the surroundings. I reached in my black backpack that swung from my right shoulder and pulled out two earpieces with a wire extending partially to the mouth so that we could communicate. "I'll contact you if I need any assistance." I said as I handed him his earpiece. I pressed the earpiece into my ear and let the rubber thingy wrap around the outside of my ear. It was perfectly hidden by my hair. "Adios, mi amigo," I said into the earpiece as I was already walking away.

"Codename Black Striker to Bozo," I said into the earpiece to test its distance. "Why does my name have to be Bozo?" Ryan whined. "Because you act like one; now make your distraction," I said. And then right on cue Ryan placed on his top hat (yes, he carries it even in his sleep) and grinned at the crowd. I stalked stealthily down the hall, the Mission Impossible theme ringing in my ears. I grinned at the thought as I stepped casually on the carpeted area and walked up to the desk and smiled at the secretary. "I'm sorry, I am just so off on my internship but can I use your badge, please? I dropped mine in the elevator shaft this morning. I am such a klutz!" I cried out dramatically and placed my head in my hands on the edge of the desk. The secretary smiled up at me. "I know what you mean. I was like that in my internship too," The secretary said sympathetically. I smiled as if I was embarrassed and accepted her badge. "I'll bring it to you as soon as I'm finished." I called to her and gave her a thumb up. "I'm into hallway B," I said into my comm. unit. "Repeat, I am accessed into hallway B," I repeated into the unit. "Now, for my second trick!" Ryan cried out to his crowd. I could practically see his eyes buzzing over the information he was grabbing from the cameras in the Hall.

"Second hallway on your left, new security access," Ryan said quietly into his unit. I smiled. "Check that, Bozo," I said, informing him I heard. Ryan went on with his tricks to his crowd as I followed his instructions. I finally made it to the mayor's office and swiped my card. It allowed me in. I smirked as I entered the office. But my smirk fell as soon as I met eyes with Mayor Timmons. He looked both shocked and displeased by my presence. He was standing right by the large-ass glass wall, his son directly across from him. James Timmons is only about two years older than me and he's been going after his trust fund for months but Mayor Timmons doesn't think it would be so acceptable if James was acting as eager as he was now. I gave a small nervous smile right when I heard the band start up, playing to the My Chemical Romance song, "Black Parade". The father/son pair turned towards the window. It was directly on time. "We will not let your presence ruin this moment for us." Mayor Timmons said and gave a backwards wave, dismissing me. I rolled my eyes. I watched the parade balloons as they began to pass. First Snoopy, then the Cheshire Cat then…. Wait, that Clown Head was getting far too close for comfort! There were screams heard right as the tip of the Clown's orange hair crashed through the glass wall of the Mayor's office. I smirked and rose my hand watching as everything froze and the screams halted. I rushed forward and dove, fetching both James and Mayor Timmons' feet with me. They both collapsed to the floor beside me and everything moved again.

The Clown Head crashed even more into the glass wall and glass showered over us, not to mention the Clown Head was face-down, staring at us, halfway through the glass. I felt my eyes widen and I squeaked. "I officially hate clowns now," I said aloud as the father/son pair took on the same expression as me. They both nodded in unison on either side of me in agreement. I felt the scrapes that the glass had on me and the blood was oozing out of my body. My arm felt odd under the Mayor's feet. I looked down and raised my eyebrows. My head was at level with the pair's knees and my arm was at an odd angle. It then began to hurt. And I guess that's when I heard the crack. "Go, go, and go!" I cried out to the pair and they took the warning in stride, getting up and rushing to the door. The edge of the office was now tilting downwards at a dangerous angle….and I was slowly sliding off it!

**Ha, ha! How about that for a cliffy? I mean, falling off a building has got to be the worse thing. Especially when you don't have a parachute! (Foreshadowing). Review me!**


	2. Staying on

**Hello, Mr. Disclaimer. I am now making you a character! **

**ME (oh, happy me): Hi, Mr. D!**

**Mr. D: Where am I?**

**ME: Ur in my happy little Author's note box. **

**Mr. D: Y am I here?**

**ME: To do the disclaimer, silly! Now do it.**

**Mr. D: No, I've done nothing but the disclaimer since the dawn of fan fix! I'm finally free!**

**ME: No, UR NOT! *blow torches Mr. D* Now do it!**

**Mr. D: No!**

**ME: This'll take a while so here's me; I don't own Twilight but I do own my original story and characters. Jeez, that wasn't so hard, Mr. D!**

**Mr. D: *eyes widen* I'm scared. (Yay, fear!)**

**CHAPTER 2. **

I tried to scramble up the tilting floor to the regular leveled floor but I really was never any good at slanting places. "I've got a bit of an emergency, Bozo," I said into my earpiece. "What is it, Black Striker?" Ryan asked. "I'm falling off the floor." I said directly before the floor finally gave in and both the floor and I began to fall. "What do you mean?" Ryan asked in the earpiece. "I mean, that I'm in the air right now, trying to think up ways to avoid my death and keep my hair good at the same time!" I cried out over the oh, so fabulous air. "I'll explain later!" I cried out. Finally I reached into my backpack, amazed it stayed on all this time, and rummaged through my stuff. I finally lifted my hands in a desperate act. I froze in the air but I could only keep this up for so long. I rummaged in my backpack and finally found my jacket. "I really hope this works!" I screamed as everything set into motion again. I lifted the jacket above my head, holding it by tops of the sleeves and keeping the air from escaping the large leather jacket. It slowed the process of falling but I was still falling. I looked around and finally spotted the large fire truck at the other side of the street. I swung my legs to aim myself in that direction. I looked ridiculous, I must say. I immediately fell in a heap on the top of the fire truck with my jacket covering me. A crowd formed around the truck and firemen began to climb into the little place that I had fallen into on top of the truck. Thank god there was a tangled hose in here and it made the landing softer. That didn't mean that I wasn't going to be severely bruised in the morning.

"Are you alright, kid?" One of the firemen asked. I blinked up at him and gave a brief, weak smile before frowning again. One of my arm warmers was down to my wrist, my hair had fallen directly over my right half of my face in a tangled, frizzy mess. "Are you alright, Black Striker?" Ryan asked. I pressed my middle finger to my earpiece and grinned. "Perfectly alright but I still wish that Spiderman had been here." I said, smirking. Some of the firemen chuckled and I noticed that about three of them were surrounding me. One helped me up and I swiped off some glass shards along with some dust from the hose. "Good, I would hate to hear that Forks would only have two more students instead of three." Ryan said. I frowned. He was referring to twin sibs, only a year behind me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled into the earpiece as I attempted to blow away the hair from my face. "You sound like you'll really miss me," I said into the earpiece. The firemen looked worried now so I lifted my hair away from the earpiece and they seemed to understand. I rummaged through my backpack to check the inventory. "Sees that my watch is broken. Again," I said.

"It's better than you being broken. Besides, it was already broken. What's a few more cracks?" Ryan said. I took the watch out of my backpack to reveal the face gone, the gears falling out piece by piece and the hands twisted. "I think it's more than a few cracks." I said and at that time the strap ripped. I smirked at my misfortune and rolled my eyes. "This is so the last time, Ryan," I hissed into the earpiece. "No more saving the mayor, even in Forks," I said. The firemen looked worried again and I rolled my eyes as I began to stuff my stuff back into the backpack to leave this truck. "Never again," I hissed angrily into the earpiece. "Oh, c'mon, Van; lighten up! It'll get better," Ryan said. I blinked. "How would you know?" I snapped into the earpiece and swung the backpack angrily onto my shoulder. I winced at my newly injured arm. "I need to get this checked out." I said as I turned the arm in front of me. It hurt all the way from the elbow down and it was sort of limp. I could move a couple of fingers but not without the price of pain. "I think I sprained my arm." I said as I climbed down one-handedly down the ladder.

"What happened?" Ryan asked. "Oh, the mayor landed on it." I said. I could practically hear Ryan rolling his eyes. I did hear his chuckle, though! "Thanks, Ryan; that's real assuring." I said sarcastically and took out the earpiece as Ryan exited the City Hall. He smirked at my damage. I had several cuts including one going directly across my left cheek from the ear to the cheekbone. "Mom's going to kill me; she's going to think that I got jumped or something!" I cried out dramatically as Ryan and I walked back to my truck. "You're going to have to drive," I said, stopping right in front of the City hall. I dug in my backpack for a second. "Great, where are my keys?" I grumbled. I lifted my hand to put my head in but instead got a handful of keys. I looked up and smirked. "It figures," I muttered as I tossed the keys to Ryan, who was busting out laughing. "Shut up and drive me to the hospital," I said as we reached my truck. It was completely unscathed, the chic sleek black exterior completely unblemished. "Yeah, yeah, Spider-girl," Ryan said. I rolled my eyes.

Great. Perfect. Now I had to go to my new town with a freaking CAST! "I think you've got anger issues," Ryan was saying on the phone as we were driving. I had the car-adapted charger so we could talk nonstop throughout the journey that was only a couple of hours. Nix and Spix were right in front of me, happy and watching Buffy on the car DVD player. The moving van was right behind us. "I do not," I said into the phone with a sigh. "Oh, man, you get angry at the slightest bits these days! You've got to admit that you've gotten some issues." Ryan was saying. I rolled my eyes. "That's just because I'm fed up with this." I said. "I know that. I'm sick of it too but still, you get a break. I, however, got to stick around waiting for Timer's calls and such." He grumbled into the phone. I smiled and fell sideways in my seat so I was lying down. "Yeah, I guess I got it good now." I said. "But you think that it's fun whereas I'm just annoyed with it." I said. "Plain annoyed," I said for emphasis. "I don't think that's the case. You're just acting so that you can convince yourself so you won't be so upset when you're in Forks 'cause you miss it." Ryan analyzed. I rolled my eyes. "You're looking too much into this." I said. "I am not; you're in denial about being a PDA grad." He said. I gave a slight growl at the phone, calling Nix and Spix's attention to me. Spix, being the girl of the duo, giggled while Nix, being the boy, looked disgusted knowing that growling was a kinky trademark. I rolled my eyes at my two sibs. "Shut up, you two," I snapped at them and they rolled their eyes in unison before turning back to their show. God; I've dealt with vamps before and they are nothing like they are in Buffy. It was really annoying how they stereotype vamps in that series. Nix and Spix were truly identical however there were some differences.

Nix had short spiky caramel colored hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes (like our mom). He had a bony lean figure and was tall for his age at 5 foot 9. Spix was the same height and had caramel colored hair as well however hers went down to her waist, often clipped up at the side to stay out of her face by a couple of bobby pins. She had tan skin as well but she had a pair of luminescent green eyes (like our dad). Spix was wearing a flimsy ruffled gray shirt with long sleeves that showed off her shoulders. You could see right through the sleeves but thankfully the torso was layered. The shirt clung to her slim figure and her small teen boobs. Mine were just a cup larger than hers. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of ankle leather boots with a corset style cross pattern on the back in black ribbons. The zippers were on the inner sides of her feet. Her wool double row buttoned knee-length trench coat sat at her side.

Nix was a different story. He wore a bright neon green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with two breast pockets. A button hung over the right breast pocket; a green one with a little alien head and it said "we are not alone" around the bottom edge of it. I rolled my eyes. He wore a pair of dark jeans with a brown leather belt and a white undershirt that was shown obviously under his unbuttoned shirt. He wore a pair of matching neon green Nikes. He had a piercing on his left ear; a silver bulb on the lobe then three silver hoops at the tip of his ear. No matter how much of a geek, girls still swoon over him. He and Spix have identical bone structure and figures (except for Spix's teen boobies). But still, with a haircut, a pair of contacts and an ace tape around those boobies Spix could pass for Nix. However, it might be a little harder for Nix to be like Spix.

I was completely different. Both of them had picked up their hair color from my dad while I picked up my hair color from my mom. My dad was now driving and my mom was in the passenger seat. Under her closed eyelids was a pair of dark brown irises, nearly black. And on her head was a long mane of blond hair that made her look like a hippie (which she kind of was in the seventies, but now she's a suburban mommy). She now wore a long sleeved white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a tangled mess of beaded necklaces around her neck. A brown leather belt was on the lower half of the shirt and she wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans along with a pair of black wedge suede boots. She was sleeping now, tipping over the edge of her seat in our minivan.

Dad, like Nix, was a different story. While my mom was sheet white, my dad was tan always. He had bright green eyes and was completely one of those extra-buff dads. He had short spiky caramel blond hair like Nix's. He wore a gray t-shirt, a black velvet jacket, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black loafers. He was always happy no matter what but also very protective of us all. My dad used to be a native in Forks when he was a kid and now he tells us constantly the legends of the Quileute tribe. I was really hoping against hope that they were just legends and nothing more. I needed to retire and not get into just another supernatural town.

I had my long shoulder-blade length golden hair wrapped in a messy bun on the back of my head. I wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of tan Uggs. I also wore a gray denim camisole with a built-in bra that completely clashed with my neon pink cash. No one even asked me what color I wanted! "I look like a retarded rainbow," I grumbled into the phone. "I know, I saw you," Ryan laughed. I stuck my tongue out at the phone, knowing damn well he can't see me. "Don't stick your tongue out at me, young lady," Ryan said and I laughed. "Of course you'd know." I said. Neither my parents nor the twins knew about what PDA really is or what exactly I do to get myself injured like I do. I had a couple of those tiny band-aids on my cheek where my cut was. "So, what do you think'll happen in Forks?" Ryan asked. I rolled my eyes. He was always in for another adventure.

"I think I'll go to school, make friends and be a happy camper 'til I get put into a nursing home by my grandchildren who are too annoyed at me. I don't want to be hated." I jokingly whined into the phone. Ryan's laugh echoed over the line. "So, you expect to find love if you're going to have grandchildren." Ryan said. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say I'd find Mr. Right in Forks. I might travel after high school, you know." I said. "Where do you expect to go in order to find Mr. Right?" Ryan said, over-exaggerating the words 'Mr. Right'. "I believe Rome is a good place to start." I said. "Oh, yeah! Go pick a penny from the fountain," Ryan joked. I rolled my eyes. "Nope; I'll just have to do the au natural way." I said and sighed. "Look, I'm exhausted. Chat later," I said and hung up. I searched in my carry on bag until I found my large-ass black blanket. I pulled it over me and rolled over, wincing as I accidently jostled my bad arm. "This sucks," I grumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"We're here!" Mom woke me up, squealing. She was hopping in the driver's seat and for a second I was worried she'd drive right through the garage door. I rolled my eyes at the irrational thought and sat up, throwing my blanket off of me. It was rainy pretty hard so I pulled out my jacket and pulled it on. I winced as it jostled my bad arm. I hate that mayor even more now. But I hate clowns even more. "Don't get too excited, mom." I said. I had to admit, though, that this house was really cool. It was large and built completely of mahogany wood with the second floor jutting out and held up by steel poles. There was a glass wall on the second floor and round windows on the other rooms. "Call it!" I cried out, rushing past my twin sibs. I rushed up the stairs, ignoring my surroundings and ran into the room that had the glass wall. It was completely and utterly amazing. There was a steel pole running along the length of that wall for curtains, I'm guessing. I smiled. I had curtains. All the stuff was downstairs, labeled with our individual names. "I call it, I call it!" I called downstairs. "Fine, fine!" Dad cried out happily to me from the bottom of the stairs. I grinned and finally took in my surroundings. The door to the room was frosted glass with a mahogany border and a stainless steel pump handle. Each door was the same but in different color tints. My door was tinted blue while the bathroom's was tinted purple and the others were tinted orange, red and green. Mom and dad grabbed the green room while Nix picked up the orange and Spix the red.

I was happy, yay! I rushed downstairs and began to pick up my boxes one by one. That night was concluded with me getting the final box in my room. The furniture was moved up by the movers so my glass and steel table was set in the corner, my wrought iron bed frame folded up vertically, my dresser sitting in the corner with my desk and the full length mirror beside the pair, the mattresses were up against the right wall. I finally ventured into the closet. It was a large walk-in closet with rows of steel poles on each side. One wall was meant for pants and shirts while another was meant for dresses. I instantly began to hang up the clothes in there. When I ran out of room I went to my dresser. I fell asleep on the floor.

_Don't be late! Don't be late! Don't be late! Don't be—_I'm guessing mom thought it'd be funny to plug in my Scooby Doo alarm clock right next to my ear. It was so not funny for me. I sighed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. The multiple built-in light bulbs glared at me from their indentations in the white ceiling. The walls were paneled wood while the ceiling was completely white something. The floor was a different shade of wood but still wood. I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed. My window showed the perfect setting. Our house was deep in the forest on E Division drive, near another house that had been abandoned long ago. There was even a pool but we wouldn't be using that anytime soon with how much it rains here.

"I thought you'd never get up." Spix groaned from on my bed. Apparently she had put the mattresses on the bed frame. I smiled at her. "Well, look at that; I get to wake up to breakfast in bed," I said and lunged for her, making her giggle. I tickled her until she called out uncle. I then rolled over on my bed and smiled at the ceiling. "I love this room," I said and sat up. "You done unpacking?" I asked Spix. She nodded. I blinked at her. Then again, she always was an over-achiever. "Cool, help me unpack," I said to her. I went over to the dresser and then continued to unpack my clothes. Spix helped me out then she went over to the computer boxes and began pulling out the techno stuff. She unwrapped the bubble-wrapped plasma flat screen monitor and set it on my desk. She pulled out the hard drive and began to connect the two then to connect the computer to the internet. I helped her out a bit, rearranging the desk so that it faced the room in case someone ever decides to come into my room, they won't be able to sneak up on me.

I rolled out the bright ruby red carpet under the desk and then rolled the bright orange plastic desk chair over to the desk. I swear the chair looked like Sponge Bob with a spray tan or in Oompa-Loompa form with how many holes it had. I shuddered at the thought. I hated anything Oompa-Loompa. The arms had orange leather cushions for your arms. I fixed the room so that it was how I wanted; the dresser was diagonally set in the corner opposite of the desk. If you had just walked in through the door, it'd be on the bottom left corner. The bed was set on the bottom right corner, facing the wall of glass. The door didn't get anywhere near the bed, the room was that large. The desk was set in the upper left corner and the upper right corner had the double doors that led to my large-ass closet. Those doors were also frosted glass, tinted blue just like the main door. Spix and I hung out a while and then she left. I dialed up Ryan's phone number.

"How's life in Washington?" Ryan asked as soon as he picked up the phone on the second ring. "Rainy; how's life in Nicola?" I shot back. "Well, Timer woke me up at, like, four in the morning to go get some Griffon that got loose in the park so I had to do that. Then two hours later he wakes me up, AGAIN, to tell me that some damn Sprites got into some woman's garden again." Ryan said. "Now, I'm dealing with some damn Pixie thingies that are just bouncing all over the fucking place." He said and grunted. I snorted at that and rolled my eyes. "You got double the duty since I'm gone." I said. "Well, there are other PDA grads in the area, you know." He said. I rolled my eyes. "But these people ask for the BEST and without me, you're the best." I said. Ryan scoffed into the phone. "Okay, I had no clue you had this much work." Ryan said and grunted again. "Just bait them up with some lilies in a pile." I said. "It's like a leaf-pile to them so they'll want to play. Just set a Ziploc bag with air holes, remember air holes, over the lilies after you get them." I instructed him with a shrug. "Right, got to get to work. Hear you later," Ryan said and hung up. I rolled my eyes as I set my cell on the desk that I was sitting at. I played some games and read some fan fix for a while then took a nap. That was my first full day in Forks, folks.

**Sorry if it's a bit slow-paced but I like to put in detail sometimes. REVIEW ME and I'll put in some Pixie getaways. Hell, I'll do that anyway. But still….I love me some love!**


	3. Horrified by

**ME: DO IT!**

**Mr. D: NO!**

**ME: DO IT!**

**Mr. D: I don't want to. I'm finally free from that lousy job! I'm retiring!**

**ME: I've made a monster *says in horror*. I don't own Twilight but I do own my O.C.s. **

**CHAPTER 3.**

Things were now very odd. These people act as if they've never had new students before. So I guess Nix, Spix and I were getting the royal treatment. People were talking to us (I was ignoring them while Nix and Spix just had pleasant conversations) and showing us around school (I snuck away after the first thirty seconds) and being given lunches (I got to accept that!). Nix and Spix were now glaring at me in lunch but I was only eating the pudding that had been offered to me. "What?" I asked. "You completely dismissed that poor girl," Spix said in a disapproving tone. I looked back at the girl who had given me the pudding. I blinked. She was a small black-haired pixie like thing with golden eyes and pale skin. I blinked, nearly choking on my pudding. Damn it! "What's wrong?" Nix asked. "You finally feel guilty?" Spix joked. I rolled my eyes. Okay, what was I going to say? 'No, Spix, I just realized that that girl is a vampire but she won't harm us because she's vegetarian'. That might not go over so well. But I've met some vampires who're in with the diet but honestly they just do it so they can kill without an excuse. I didn't know if I could trust these vamps. "I just thought I saw her before. Sorry, nope," I said. "Well, apparently that's Alice Cullen and her family. They're not so old either. They just moved here a month ago." Spix said. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I was wearing my pair of black skinny jeans with a white men's V-neck and my black leather jacket that clung to my body. I wore the same boots as from the City Hall. My hair covered most of the cuts on my face but my cast was still visible through my jacket. I was surprised I could even fit it under my jacket but it surprisingly even left room for me to get it out on good terms too. I only needed this thing for one more week then I'd be able to get it off.

I looked back at the table that Alice was sitting at. She was surrounded by more veggie vamps and a half-breed. I took in their appearances. Alice was wearing a light pink V-neck sweater with a ruffled black chiffon skirt that went mid-thigh with black leggings and a pair of soft pink ballet flats. She had a long trench coat beside her that looked remarkably similar to Spix's. She was holding a blond boy's hand. This blond boy looked like he was in immense pain and he probably was. He must be the weakest of the bunch; I'd have to keep an eye on him. His blond hair was a tangled mess but he was one of those rare people who could pull it off as good. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves down to his wrists, much unlike most people, and a pair of jeans along with a pair of brown cowboy boots. Next to him was a tall slender blond girl/woman. She had long golden blond hair like mine and pale skin like mine but that's where the resemblance ends. She was wearing a gray sweater and a knee-length black pilgrim skirt along with a pair of black pumps. She also had a trench coat beside her. She seemed to always be frowning and so rarely smiled. She was very beautiful though. Next to her was a rather large muscle man of a guy. He had curly brown hair and a joking tint to his face making me sure that he was a joker. He wore a pair of jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes and a black t-shirt. The girl next to him was the half-breed. She had long copper locks that bounced over her shoulders and beautiful brown eyes. She was the most beautiful of them all. She wore a pair of jeans with a white blouse rolled up to her elbows. She wore a pair of high heeled boots much like mine.

Next to the half-breed were two more veggie vamps. A girl sat directly next to the half-breed however she and the boy seemed to share dominance over that spot, dominance over the half-breed equally. They were obviously the parents. The mother had long brown hair and a shy smile to her. She wore a dark t-shirt with a pair of designer skinny jeans and a pair of black high tops. I smiled. She was a tomboy in the definite. The father was so much different though. He was more formal however light-hearted and happy. He was happy among the others, that was obvious. He had bronze hair and deep smoldering eyes. He wore a white dress shirt under a black velvet jacket and pair of jeans along with a pair of brown loafers. I was so happy. These vampires were obviously kind-hearted from their body-language and status. I'm guessing that they deserved to be happy. I was glad but no doubt they'd have trouble in this town. This town and the reserve were known for shape-shifters/wolves. My dad was one and my twin sibs were potential ones. My dad doesn't think I know about him but I do. He used to be a wolf at the reserve and he expects the twins to be wolves. He has no clue what to do with me, though.

I grinned at that thought and turned back towards the table. "What's up, Cheshire?" Nix joked making both of them laugh. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I have to go to class." I said even though it was only half-way through lunch. The twins rolled their eyes, knowing this was just typical me. I smirked and turned around. I was looking back at the twins and the vampires so much that I bumped into someone. Or something. I had to swerve to avoid whoever/whatever it was. I finally realized what/who it was. It was a wolf. I could tell by the temperature radiating off of him. But this wolf was no ordinary wolf. He was…God, he was the most beautiful creature alive.

This wolf had a long gangly build with dark hair that washed happily over one side of his face and down to his chin. His dark eyes showed so much happiness and joy in them that it was overwhelming and I tripped on my way out. I bit my lip as I kept staring at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of sneakers. His tan skin was so inviting of the warmth that it radiated and he was just…breathtaking. He seemed just as dazzled by me as I was of him but I didn't think about it. I gave a weak smile, hoping I didn't have anything in my teeth. He did the same, breathless, giving me a weak grin as if this moment was very unexpected. The wolf-boy beside him nudged him with his elbow, glancing over at me. This one had short cropped black hair and dark eyes but all the same a very average wolf. He wore a sleeveless gray shirt along with a pair of black cargo pants despite the weather outside. He was dripping wet along with the breathtaking wolf. This breathtaking wolf….God, he was just completely and utterly the most gorgeous thing alive and not. He and I stared until the second wolf nudged him to turn around, probably so he wouldn't trip. I gave a small, stupid wave on my way out. He waved back and I grinned as I finally got to a corner and began to round it.

I really didn't want to break eye-contact with that breathtaking wolf but I had no choice. I couldn't just stare at him for the rest of my life. I glanced back every so often, smiling. Just that small moment that we had had, if we had it at all, had me tripping over my own feet and making me want to just run into that cafeteria and…well, tackle him. At the least. I finally turned around for good, staring at the ground every so often, not letting loose on my lip. But my face became determined as soon as I heard a growl from the outdoors. I had to run the rest of the way outside until I realized what was happening. The growl was a collected growl from…. "Damn it, pixies!" I cried out almost silently as I rushed into the parking lot. The growl was becoming just a buzz by now and I rushed forward again. When pixies get loose, they get loose. Pixies are ridiculous, foolish creatures who like playing pranks that are almost never harmless. Right now, some were keying cars while others were swimming in a puddle as if at a pool party.

I hated this. I ran to my truck and pulled a jar out from the back. Damn them for ruining my thoughts on that breathtaking wolf. I really had to learn his name.

"What happened to you?" Spix and Nix asked in unison after I got inside. I had my clothes ripped, several scratches (but they were only scratches), I was SOAKED and should I go on? "Nothing," I said breathlessly. The twins glanced at each other before rolling their eyes. "Shut up," I grumbled as I stomped away towards the bathroom. "Oh, that poor girl," I heard the half-breed say. I hurried into the bathroom, near tears. I couldn't get away from these things at all. It was like running in a circle full of PIXIES!

I sighed inside the bathroom, grateful it was empty. I braced my hands against the sink and glared at the drain. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I hissed through ground teeth. Those pixies were now flying away in a jar in the back seat of my car. I just hoped they could be contained until I got to the nearest forest. Which wouldn't be hard, seeing as this place was filled with them! The Pixies liked playing with Sprites which is why they hang around forested areas. Sometimes they get rambunctious and leave the forest, going to the nearest populated area and causing most fatal accidents. It was horrible. I hate pixies. Well, except for the one that gave me my pudding. She was nice. But she was a vampire, not a pixie. But she looked like one. I mean, have you ever heard of a vampire that looks like a pixie? I was mentally torturing myself when the door opened to reveal the half-breed and the pixie-like vampire. "Speak of the devil," I grumbled to myself, raising my eyebrows in question at them.

I'd prefer them not to know about me if they aren't already aware. I don't exactly go around giving out my card. "What happened?" The half-breed asked in a curious girly voice that just made me snort. I sighed. "I tripped and fell in the parking lot." I said. In reality it was more like chasing down creatures the size of ants that flew around like little fireflies causing mayhem and chaos. Yeah, I probably looked really ridiculous, running after small creatures that others are oblivious to because they're so damn SMALL! "Uh-huh, multiple times it seems," The half-breed said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes jokingly and pulled myself up onto the sink. "What happened to your arm?" The pixie-like vamp asked me. I looked down at the soaked, nasty-looking pink cast. It was really rotten disgusting. "I had an accident back in my old town." I said with a sigh. "I'm going to have to go back home in order to get new clothes." I said with an exasperated sigh. It was what I would be doing after I dropped off the pixies. "Oh, I can lend you some!" The pixie-like vamp squealed excitedly. I smiled and shook my head. "I need to drop something off on the way, anyways. But it was a nice gesture anyways…." I said, prompting for her name. "Oh, I'm Alice and this is Renesmee!" The pixie like vamp said. I smiled and shook both of their hands. "I'm Vanessa Rice but you can call me Van." I said. "It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you later." I said. I didn't say I'd be coming back to school again today. But I'd have to in order to pick up Nix and Spix. I waved at them as I exited the bathroom.

And that was my first day at Forks High. Hope it gets better….

**ME: DO IT!**

**Mr. D: NO!**

**ME: DO IT!**

**Mr. D: It's not even the beginning of the chapter; it's the end of IT!**


	4. Over

**ME: DO IT!**

**Mr. D: Y r u so persistent?**

**ME: Bcuz I created u so I have to keep u in line. *Pulls out linen glove and slaps Mr. D***

**Mr. D: Now I'm definitely not doing it! *starts stalking out of the room***

**ME: Wait, I'm sorry!**

**Edward: *walks in, watching writer and Mr. D leave* Right. Anyways, reapersama101 does not own twilight but she does own her own characters. Thank you for reading. **

**CHAPTER 4.**

"I said I want it off NOW!" I screamed at the nurse. I was still in my shredded clothes after having just dropped off the Pixies in the forest. I was now even more shredded but these Pixies were now grateful for me returning them to their home. I have to say, for creatures that cause accidental mayhem and chaos everywhere in the world and bug the HELL out of me they can be beautiful when flying away. But I had come here immediately to get my cast off or at least replaced but I was going for off. The nurse was getting even more agitated by the second. "Ma'am, I can not take off your cast because your transcripts say that you need it on for at least two more days." The nurse said, fuming at me. Most people would be scared of this stubby woman in a pink nurse's scrubs but I was fuming to death here. "I want it off NOW!" I screamed. I mean it, I literally screamed it. Suddenly a doctor walked up to us, confused on our argument. Not only was he a doctor but he was a vampire, too. But he was a veggie vamp. "May I ask, what is going on here?" The oh, so wonderful doctor said to the nurse. She quite literally swooned right there and then. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. The doctor in my old town over-set the time in order to keep the number of weeks even. DAMN HIM!

The doctor now turned to me. "May I please help you?" He asked. He was probably just trying to keep me under control but that was completely understandable. "Yes, I'd like this cast off right now. It's gotten yucky from my klutziness and I'm completely healed by now so I'd like it off now." I said, still fuming but very politely. The doctor turned to the nurse. "Her doctor who sent the medical information said that she needed at least two more days for it to heal." The nurse said. And let me say, if looks could kill I'd be cooked raw. The doctor let out a low chuckle. "Yes, some doctors are very superstitious and like to keep odd numbers even." The doctor said and smiled at me. I smiled back, proud of my victory. "Come with me and I can take it off." He said. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at the nurse. I followed the doctor down the hall. "I'm Dr. Cullen, by the way, but you can call me Carlisle." He said. I smiled. "I'm Vanessa Rice but you can call me Van." I said as we entered an examination room. Carlisle kept the door open for me while I walked in and I smiled. "May I ask what exactly happened to get you this torn up?" Carlisle asked, chuckling. "Well, this time I tripped and fell in the school parking lot several times, last time I fell off a building." I said. "Out a window to be more precise," I said and rolled my eyes at the memory. Carlisle looked at me, just as friendly but a little bit suspicious. "I know that excuse; my daughter-in-law used it once when the situation was much worse." Carlisle said as he took out a small electric saw. I hated this part; I keep thinking one of the doctors will screw up and saw my whole hand off.

"Well, my situation was just that. I was in the mayor's office, talking to him during the summer parade and a clown parade balloon went straight through the window. Thankfully the mayor and his son got away." I said.

"But the floor was disconnected at that time and unfortunately I was on that piece of floor." I said. It was the same truth I'd told many others. It was the basic story except without the whole a psychic told me and I froze time after sneaking into the mayor's office. "How did you survive such a thing?" Carlisle wondered in awe. I smiled. "I had a jacket that I used as a parachute and got over to a fire truck nearby to land right into a dusty old hose. It was not the most pleasant of times, I have to tell you." I said. "You must be very proud of your quick-thinking." Carlisle said, as if questioning whether I was conceited or not. I might be but that has nothing to do with the situation I was in at that time. "Not very, I only acted out of fear of going 'SPLAT' and anyone could've done it." I said. Carlisle nodded in approval.

It was then that I noticed my hand felt a slight draft on it. I smiled at the hand that was now free. If it was even possible, it was paler than the rest of my skin from lack of light and I nodded. "Thanks, Carlisle," I said standing up. "It's on the house for idiotic doctors everywhere," Carlisle said kindly. I laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Carlisle," I said. This thanks had a lower tone, a more grateful tone and more serious.

Here are the guidelines for PDA grads.

-Extra strength to take care of some extra-strong baddies

-all of us have to have at least one ability in order to even get into PDA

-My abilities consist of stopping time and snappy smarts

-some of the more special grads have more abilities develop over time.

There are plenty more but that's all you need to know at the moment. I'll tell you more when necessary. It was the next day and I was happy to be in clean clothes without a cast. I had given myself a home manicure last night so my nails were now happy talons with bright red nail polish on them, sharpened to a point. I was wearing a pair of black and red striped arm-warmers to match my nails, a red short-sleeved V-neck that went far too low that I had to have a black camisole underneath it. The two shirts clung to my torso in a way that made me swoon at myself. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a loose red belt only for style that hung loosely on my right side. I also wore my black boots and I was very happy. I had put my long hair into pigtails that lay over my shoulders in a slightly childish manner but still partially hung over my eye. I was so happy I was skipping and I wasn't watching where I was going. Of course I knocked into someone/something. I was extra-happy when I looked up to see my breathtaking wolf-boy standing directly above me, shocked at the impact. He helped me up and I grinned. "Hi," I said. The wolf-boy seemed to want to take this opportunity so he extended his hand to me. I grinned at him. "I'm Seth," he said breathlessly. I bit my lip. "I'm Van," I said and shook his hand.

Seth smiled at me and we shared a moment of just staring at each other, holding that one hand when the other wolf decided to cut in. "And I'm Jacob," He said happily. He was towing Renesmee beside him and I smiled at her. "Hi, Van," she said. "Hey, Renesmee," I said as I let go of Seth's hand. He seemed reluctant but let go of mine all the same. I then began questioning the truth. Jacob nudged Seth in a knowing way and I rolled my eyes. They probably assumed I assumed it was a 'guy digging a chick' thing. Sigh. It kind of was, in a way. "Hey, the cast's gone!" Renesmee spontaneously pointed out, pointing at my arm. I waved it in the air happily. "Happily so; I had to throw a tantrum in the hospital, though, to get it off." I said, causing them to laugh. "Say, your last names are Cullen, right?" I said. Renesmee and Seth nodded. "Right, so you know a Carlisle Cullen, right?" I questioned. Renesmee seemed confused. "He's our adopted dad." Renesmee said. She lied perfectly through her teeth.

Well, in a way, I guess he was their ADOPTED father. "Yeah, he's the doctor who decided to break up the rumble between me and the nurse. Can you tell him I said thanks?" I asked her. Renesmee smiled proudly and nodded. I grinned at her. I was getting surer and surer by the second about the truth because Seth was staring at me in awe this whole time. I expected him to start squealing like a girl any second now. But knowing how he looks, he could so pull it off as manly or at least adorable. "So, walk with us," Renesmee said and nodded to the door. I smiled and nodded.

Renesmee, Alice and I became sure friend by the time lunch came around. I didn't realize we had actual CLASSES together. But sure enough, every school has to have its girl bully. This girl was slutty in a MAJOR way. She had a black pleated skirt all the way and her long spray-tanned legs were clad with black tights as if she were trying to be modest *scoff*. She wore a pair of open toed high heels and a dark sagging V-neck that went way, way, way too low on her chest. It even showed off some of her bra in the middle of her open breasts. She barely had anything there and she was showing them off with a red and black lacy bra under the shirt. It was ridiculous. The girl had long blond hair that clashed with her Oompa-Loompa skin and her dark brown eyes seemed to dart between the Cullens and me, as if asking why they were hanging out with me. She would be pretty if she had let up on the spray-tan, gotten clothes that didn't look like they were meant for a Bitty Baby and maybe even let loose on the height of her high heels. I rolled my eyes at her glares and ignored her. She seemed to be a trend-setter Clique type so of course she had a posse. That posse glared and snickered and whispered about me to follow their leader's actions.

So, when they started picking on Renesmee in third hour I was kind of shocked she was the target. I asked the girl's name and found out it had been Bianca. Renesmee was completely flustered at being the target of the attacks and I was growing sick soon. As soon as they saw I was ready to explode with anger they backed off for the rest of the hour. I was sitting with Nix and Spix during lunch as it was soon becoming our routine when Bianca was taking a route away from the lunch line, making the route go behind the Cullens table. Edward seemed flustered and tempered already at the moment and his eyes were even a darker color so I wouldn't have screwed with them at the moment. Bianca accidentally-on-purposely dumped her open chocolate milk over Renesmee's head and even let out a fake gasp. Renesmee's was real. Edward was bursting and he was bursting soon so I stormed over to the Cullens table, surprised at how calm I seemed. Edward was preparing to get up and attack Bianca when I shot into action. I placed both hands on Renesmee's shoulder and glared at Bianca. "You're going to apologize to Renesmee this instant." I growled at her. She seemed taken aback but still confident. "Oh, but Vanity, it was on accident." Bianca said in a disgusting pouting voice. I was pissed as it was and she was not making it any easier. I was so sickened by the fact that I couldn't just feed her to an ogre.

"If you're going to get on my nerves, do it to my face not to her." I hissed at her and let go of Renesmee's shoulders, afraid I might hurt her if I kept holding on. Each of the Cullens was shocked but a smile was quickly forming on Alice's pixie face. I really wanted to feed Bianca to an ogre or at least send a whole crap load of pixies to rig her car to do something hilarious. I felt my hands ball into my fists but I weren't looking at them. Instead I was aiming all of my frustration and anger at Bianca. I couldn't even punch her because then I'd use my extra strength and I really didn't want to be counted as a murderer. Bianca then seemed to think up something. "You're right," She said softly and turned to Renesmee. "I apologize," She said, sounding sincere. Then she turned to me, lifting her tray over my head. "I should've done this." She said.

She turned the whole tray over my head, letting loose the salad, spaghetti and side of applesauce on my head. I bit my lip to keep from gaping at her. I swiped some spaghetti away from my eyes so I could look at her then I smiled. "Thank you; that's all that I asked." I said. Bianca's fake nostrils flared as she turned around, stomping out of the cafeteria with her posse quickly following behind her and glaring daggers back at me every once in a while. Believe it or not I snorted and shook my head in disapproval at her immature attitude. Alice was looking disappointed whereas the Edward seemed confused. I was still trying to tell myself not to go after Bianca and murder her with one punch that would only take a fraction of my strength. "Why didn't you kick her a—butt?" Alice asked, confused. I smiled. She was a psychic, huh? "I decided against starting a fight on my second day of school." I said and looked back down at Renesmee, frowning sadly. I swiped some milk from her face and sighed. "C'mon, let's go get cleaned up, huh, Renesmee?" I said and she smiled, nodding.

I glared at the clock, angry at myself. I wasn't going to be able to go home yet but it was already eight o'clock. My parents would kill me but I didn't want to go home just yet. I was sitting in my car, completely flustered and breathless after Bianca and her posse had decided to jump me after school hours. I was now bruised completely, cut from their nails, etc. I was waiting to calm down from my rage of having them beat me up. I couldn't fight back at all. I was so desperate to just find some vicious mythical creature and pummel it to death. It was my fourth day and I had already gotten beaten up by the clique girls. I was breathing hard and I think they kicked in a rib or something. They had some help from some football players who weren't getting their worth in a rainy town. I was a mess, completely and surprised that I had made it so far to my car. It was dark out and for once it wasn't raining. Suddenly there was a knock on my window that practically made me jump for the sky. Alice was outside, looking worried. I was still breathing too hard and was too much of a mess but I had no way around it. I rolled down my window. "What happened?" Alice asked, genuinely worried. "Nothing, Alice; go home," I said.

Alice looked confused. "But you're bleeding a lot and you're really hurt. Let me take you home to Carlisle." Alice said. I looked at her for a second then shook my head. "I can't, Alice. It's nothing; just go home." I said then clenched my teeth as another wave of pain struck through me. "That's it; I'm taking you to my house now." Alice said. "Alice, I need you to go home now." I said to Alice. If I took my anger out on her I might never forgive myself. She looked so deeply concerned at this point that I gave in. I scooted over in the front seat and she only looked a little happy at her victory. She was really concerned.

She drove my truck to her house, saying she'd pick up her car later. I was breathing just as hard as I was an hour ago and I was getting tunnel vision fast. I felt a rush of air as Alice ran me inside. Then I blinked. Great.

**Edward: *looking around, watching writer chase after Mr. D with a titanium baseball bat* Reapersama101 and Mr. Disclaimer are a little occupied right now. *still watching* Please call later or leave a message after the beep. *Still watching* BEEP.**


	5. And Over

**Edward: *watches as writer burns Mr. D in a bonfire, laughing maniacally* Yeah, reapersama101 will have to get back to you later. **

**ME: *laughs maniacally, doing a rain dance around the bonfire* *it starts raining indoors* TAKE THAT, Mr. D!**

**Edward: *a little concerned, places a hand on writer's shoulder to calm her down* Reaper….**

**ME: *turns around, chasing after Edward with a large meat-cleaver, laughing maniacally***

**Edward: *running away from writer* we do not own Twilight but we do own reapersama101's characters and/or plot.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

I sprung up in my bed after that dream. I was never beaten up or I'd feel a lot worse than this, believe me. I was still pretty angry though that she'd even think about it. I was really beyond pissed at Bianca. I got up out of my bed and walked over to my closet, walking in through one of the doors. I went through the skirts aisle and picked up one of my wool pleated plaid red and black skirts along with a pair of happy black tights. I pulled those and my high heeled boots on, now standing in on those and a black lacy bra. My skirt is considerably longer than Bianca's, trust me. It still only went to just above the knees, though. I pulled on a pair of fishnet arm warmers along with a white blouse and began buttoning up the loose blouse. The arm-warmers disappeared under the rolled up sleeves of my blouse and the top clung tightly to my body to pronounce every curve and tone of my torso. I looked rocker-punk now and happily so. I was smiling at the mirror when Spix and Nix ran in. "What's up, Wonder twins?" I asked absently as I fidgeted with the outfit. It was happily sexy but not slutty like Bianca's. Hers was outright ridiculous.

"We got the best news ever," Spix said. Nix rolled his eyes. "No, but anyways, I got asked out." Nix said. "That's not the best news ever," Spix protested, slapping Nix's arm. I rolled my eyes at them and sighed. "What is it?" I asked Spix as I went back to fidgeting with my outfit. "The best news ever is that Bianca was suspended yesterday." Spix said. I blinked at the mirror then at Spix. Then my face broke into a bitter grin. "Repeat that over and over again," I said. Spix rolled her eyes and Nix looked confused. "She's saying it'll give her an orgasm, idiot." Spix explained to Nix. Nix gaped in disgust at me and I rolled my eyes. "Go get ready for school." I said. I smiled as I turned back to the mirror and then rushed in pulling my shirt even lower down to cover the top of my skirt. It still covered a fair amount but left just a bit of collarbone out in the open. I winked at my mirror self and began to braid my hair into two pigtails with bangs hanging over my eyes. It gave me a happy school girl look that I just about flaunted and I grinned as I rushed out of the room, grabbing my backpack on the way out.

As soon as we got to school I was happy to notice Bianca and her clique girls weren't anywhere in sight. The school was just about rejoicing as if it were the last day before summer. "So, what'd she get suspended for?" I asked Spix as we arrived. Renesmee answered for her. "For what she did to us; someone said something to the principal and he counted it as a threat to other students along with bullying." Renesmee offered happily. I grinned at her and nodded in sheer bliss. Then the wolves walked up to us. "Jeez, you look like the world's just been saved. What's going on?" Jacob asked, genuinely curious. I had my head leaned against Renesmee's shoulder in my bliss and I sighed dreamily. "Bianca got suspended," Renesmee giggled. Seth chuckled and I just about mauled him at that husky chuckle.

Seth looked like he was about to do the same to me. "Jeez, you two. You are going overboard on this." Jacob chuckled kissing Renesmee. "Hey, I'm happy as a schoolgirl," I said, gesturing down to my outfit. The boys snorted while Renesmee giggled. "I knew there was a reason for it this morning." I said as I bounced in place. "This is the best thing in the world!" I squealed. I had known her for particularly two days and I was already high on her not being here. "Jeez," Seth said. I shrugged as I hopped in a circle with my arms overhead. The trio laughed at my reaction while the Cullens began to come around to their fellow members and me. "They're happy that Bianca is gone." Edward explained to Bella. I grinned, biting my lip and nodded, still dancing in a circle. Bella laughed while I rejoiced. Edward and Bella were inspiring. They seemed to share loving looks even when they weren't looking directly at each other. I had already guessed Edward was a mind-reader by how he was yesterday; he was probably disgusted by the Clique girls' thoughts.

The Cullens and I all dispersed to our different classes and I went to smiling all day.

Just as we had been ecstatic the first day she was gone, we were all in a state of depression the first day she was back the next week. Everyone was dragging themselves to their classes and even the weather agreed with us; it looked green. I was practically suicidal during lunch. I was going to have to take everything because if I killed her I'd go to jail, if I paralyzed her I'd go to jail and if I didn't she'd take it out on Renesmee and the Cullens. So I did something I never do. I froze time for something other than work. It was all motionless as I went outside to my car. As soon as I turned the key in the ignition everything set back in motion. I'm sure everyone was wondering where I went but I didn't care. I really didn't want to hang myself in the cafeteria. I was backing away and heading down the road while I was singing along to the radio, an attempt to cheer myself up. Surprisingly, the music did! It was "On the Line" by Demi Lavato. I was happily singing along when the radio suddenly went into white noise.

I growled in frustration as I banged my hand on the dashboard to get it working. But I quickly noticed why it had gone out. A twister had probably crashed down the radio tower. And coming towards me. But the car that was rolling down the street was coming even faster.

**ME: *sobbing* I miss Mr. D!**

**Edward: *staring at writer in exasperation* you shouldn't have chopped him up into little pieces, burnt the pieces then did the rain dance around the body parts then. **

**ME: *snaps head in happy realization* I know!**

**Edward: What?**

**ME: I'll make another Mr. D!**

**Oh, happy realization. **


	6. Branches on

**ME: Yay! New Mr. D! Now, do the disclaimer, Mr. D!**

**Mr. D: Where am I?**

**Edward: *frustrated over the edge* Oh, I'll do it. We don't own Twilight or any of its characters however we do own our own characters and/or plot.**

**ME: *grumpily* that's what I created Mr. D for. You're no fun.**

**CHAPTER 6.**

The impact was atrocious and the other driver had already ditched the car. I, however, had been too stupid to stay in school. See kids; this is what happens when you ditch school. The impact of the car on top of my own car made me crumbled to the driver's seat and then my car began to roll with that one from the force of wind. As the twister came closer and closer my truck eradicated the other car, which was good, then began to peel away in pieces, which is not. I bit my lip in an act of nervousness as my truck tore into pieces and I was still clutching onto the driver's seat for dear life. Finally I was torn away from my beloved driver's seat and tossed far away into the forest. Then I blacked out.

I blinked awake groggily and winced at the pain in every single part of my body. I guess that's what happens when you crash land in a forest after having been tossed around in your torn up truck in a tornado after a car crashed on top of your head. I sat up, testing my limbs to make sure they worked. Surprisingly they all did which was a miracle in itself. But that didn't mean I wouldn't limp for a while nor did it mean I wasn't bleeding. "Oh, that was fun," I muttered sarcastically. I was completely and utterly surprised that I hadn't been torn to shreds in that tornado. "Okay, I get it, God; no more ditching school," I grumbled as I began to stand up. Putting too much pressure on my foot was horrible in itself so I had to hop over to a tree to check what was wrong with it. I saw it immediately and wondered how I'd missed that. A rather large tree branch was sticking straight through my ankle, surprisingly missing any arteries that would render me paralyzed. I looked up and saw why it was there. About three trees were knocked down with the impact of me. I'm guessing that a tree branch might go directly through my leg if I had been going fast enough. Oh, yeah, I was. "Okay, Mr. Branch, you're not supposed to be there," I said to myself as I sat down on the ground. I grimaced as I gripped hold of the branch. Oh, my God I was going to be sick.

I made sure there weren't any leaves or anything that might get stuck before I did the deed. I gripped hold of one end of the branch and ripped it out completely. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. "That probably wasn't the best of ideas," I said as I began to hurl next to the tree. I'm not squeamish in any way at all but still; you'd start to reconsider your 'squeamish' standards too if you had a tree branch as thick as your fist stuck in your ankle then you had to rip it out. I checked the length to make sure that it was all there. Thankfully it was. If I had gotten a piece stuck in my leg….oh, I barfed again.

After I was done I began to take in my surroundings. Then I began to think. I checked my pocket for my cell phone. The only thing that met was a completely and utterly TRASHED cell phone that couldn't even be called that anymore. I groaned as I looked around. Calling for help could attract wild animals and the road was too far off for me to deal with this injury. I had to brave it, though. I whined like a puppy as I stood up, using the tree for support. Dear GOD, with this pain I wished I were DEAD! I didn't want to deal with it. That's it; I don't like tornadoes. It's for sure now. I definitely did not like tornadoes.

I was never going to watch another twister movie again without flinching. I was never watching Wizard of Oz again. Oh man, that bitch got off LUCKY! I ground my teeth together as I screamed in agony from the pain in my ankle, making the scream muffled. My breathing was coming out ragged and I was on the verge of passing out from the pain and I was about ready to succumb to the darkness when I heard a faint crack of a twig behind me. I whirled around, jostling my foot but suppressing the scream with surprising control. Then someone appeared from the side that the twig sound had come from. I was still suspicious until he looked up at me. He was a middle-aged businessman with stubble and a clean cut gray suit. He had dark grey eyes, not red or gold. He was just a laid-back businessman. Now his clean cut suit was cleanly CUT and he had blood dripping from his head. I couldn't abandon him; that blood could attract vampires nearby or wild animals. I sighed and braced myself against the tree behind me. "Let's get to the road and search for damage control." I instructed him. He nodded, hope lighting his eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked him with another sigh. I used my good foot to hop from tree to tree, using them as support. "I ditched my car but was thrown away by the wind." He said.

I nodded. "I was still in my car and got thrown away during it." I said. The man let out a low whistle, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you could survive that." He said with a sigh. I shrugged as I hopped beside him. "What happened to your ankle?" The man asked. I glanced down at my ankle then shook my head. "You don't want to know." I grumbled.

We eventually made it to the road where some searchers were looking for missing persons. The man went to the damage control truck while I waited by a nearby tree so they could come down with a stretcher. Sure enough two people came rushing towards me a little bit later. They supported me while I hopped to the truck so they could take me to the hospital. Once inside the hospital it was chaos. People were rushing from place to place to place, some were doctors and nurses and others were volunteers. I was officially claiming Forks as the worst weather area in the world. There were others far worse off. They got to me soon but I shook my head and let them take care of more of the patients. My ankle was getting worse and worse by the second to the point where I was grinding my teeth to dust. I had already made a dent in the chair's arm as I waited patiently. When more patients came I gave up my seat for some old woman who was waiting for her son to get out of surgery.

I was leaning against the wall in agony by the time Edward came rushing in. Carlisle met him at the door. "Thank you for volunteering, son," Carlisle said, clapping him on the back proudly before giving orders and rushing off to work. I saw Edward finally look at me in shock. I gave a small wave and he opened his mouth to say something. "Where were you?" Edward said. "I, unfortunately, decided to skip school." I said breathlessly to him. He glanced at my ankle before coming to me and inspecting it. "What happened?" He asked in a rushed tone. "I was thrown into some trees and a branch got caught." I said. We flinched in unison. "Okay, we'll need to get it inspected for infection before we can go into surgery to patch up the wound and we'll need to give you a transfusion for the loss of blood." Edward said. I nodded, gritting my teeth. He gave me a sympathetic look. "But take care of the others first, Edward." I said through gritted teeth. He looked at me like I was insane.

"I'll let you take care of me when it calms down here." I hissed at Edward. He shook his head before sighing and rushing off, knowing in only this short time just how stubborn I could be. I was glad he knew that; that way he wouldn't protest and he'd save us both some time and energy. I waited and waited and waited.

It turned out that it didn't calm down for a few days but I still got my transfusion. I wouldn't let them do surgery on me until others were fixed. In a few days the hospital had gone down to its original self and I finally got my time there. My parents have been waiting with me and Edward finally came up to me, rushing at human speed. "Carlisle's going to inspect you before they send you into surgery so we know if we need to inject any vaccines." He said.

I got my surgery, a nice new CAST (god, I hate casts) and a few months of rehab after that. But a benefit could be that I got a handy dandy new cane after I was through. I got to make old people jokes with the others and I got to whack people when they annoy me. I also got to sit down the most. Finally I found Seth and Jacob was leaving more often, exchanging worried looks every so often. I knew what this meant. More guys were transforming into shape-shifters and that meant that more vampires were here. None of them knew I knew and I was very, very proud for that fact. Seth took on a protective stance with me and I was only waiting for HIM to ask ME instead of ME asking HIM. I mean, how lame would I look? Not very but still. I got a cane and a hole in my foot. I'm pretty lame as it is. I was getting better in rehab and things were definitely looking up.

Finally the day has COME! "Um, will you…uh, will you, um, possibly go out…with me?" Seth stumbled over his words cutely, blushing all the while. I sighed in relief and smiled at him, nodding. "Jeez, Seth, the next time you want to ask something don't wait four months to do it, alright?" I suggested to him. He gave a shy smile and nodded. I smiled back, shaking my head in slight disapproval. "You really need to kiss me right now, Seth," I said. Before he could question me I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so that his lips crashed down on me, like a tide crashes on the shore. He was shocked at first then he relaxed then he FINALLY joined in. His lips melded with mine so that we were in perfect unison, our fate being sealed with that one kiss that made both of us just jump with joy. Well, it made ME jump with joy at least. When the kiss ended we both pulled away and I smiled happily up at him. "Good thing I did it first this time," I said, patting his cheek joyfully. Both of us were flushed for a moment before he kissed me again. This kiss was much hungrier and it didn't just make me jump for joy, it made me squeal with joy.

I was very happy that this night had come. I was so very, very happy. I was smiling like an idiot as I got dressed. Sometimes I could walk without the cane, sometimes I could even walk in heels without a limp. I was dressed up in flimsy white sundress that went down to my knees in a very happy silky motion. It was a beautiful stretch fabric that was light on my skin and I was happy to see that the black sweater dangled off of my body like it was supposed to. I wore a pair of black pumps, showing off the ugly scar on my ankle. I flinched at the memory and worked my way in buttoning the single button on my sweater. The flaps dangled at my sides in an elegant flowing motion. My hair was pulled into a messy bun on the back of my head and I wore a silver cross that dangled off of a silver chain and hung below my breasts. I finally gave myself a final whirl in front of the mirror at the same time the doorbell rang. I hurried downstairs; worried my dad might get to the door first. I made it seconds before my dad was about to open the door. I gave him a warning look before opening the door. The only makeup I had on was mascara, eyeliner and some clear lip-gloss. Seth was there, happily standing there. He was wearing a black velvet jacket with a pair of formal jeans and a white dress shirt along with a pair of loafers; the same outfit Edward had worn the first day I saw them. He gaped at my appearance and I grinned, biting my lip.

Seth grinned back, relieved that he was approved of. I rushed out the door, grabbing his hand along the way. "Have her back by eleven!" my dad cried out after us. I giggled as I entered Seth's truck, happy.

Seth was gone; Jacob was gone. They weren't in school and I sighed at lunch. I listened to Renesmee and Alice's chats but they were best friends and I didn't want to intrude on them. I had a clue where Seth and Jake were; they were probably at a Pack meeting or training or something. I was very agitated that I couldn't get in on the info. But that would've meant telling them I knew. Which I wouldn't do.

**Edward: *watches writer chase Mr. D with a meat-cleaver* You would think she learned. *sighs***

**ME: *turns at hearing Edward and glares* you better run, Sparkles**

**Edward: *runs away from writer and the meat-cleaver I am now naming MC BOB***

**ME: *laughs maniacally as Mr. D sneaks away while Edward is being chased***

**Mr. D: *swipes away sweat* I thought I'd never get away. She's insane.**

**ME, Edward, and Mr. D: *we look confused* who are we talking to?**


End file.
